Kebencian dan Dendam
by nalu.kuran
Summary: Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha untuk chapter 1-5
1. Chapter 1

**Kebencian dan Dendam**

**Chapter 1**

**Permulaan**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Akatsuki**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari beberapa episode di Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary : Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha**

**Ooc, Gaje, SemiCannon dan Newbie**

Konoha No Sato

Naruko POV

seperti biasa hari ini aku berangkat menuju Kantor Hokage, tapi sebetulnya aku membenci desa kelahiran ku ini. Jujur saja bagiku Konoha ini adalah penjara bagiku.

Aku menuju akademi bersama dengan saudara kembar ku Namikaze Naruto, dia seorang yang hiperaktif, ceroboh dan penuh kejutan. Walaupun begitu dia orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan disaat yang penting.

Oh iya namaku Namikaze Naruko, saudara kembar dari Namikaze Naruto. Kami berdua anak dari Yondaime Hokage atau bisa dipanggil Minato oleh rekan-rekan terdekatnya dan anak dari Uzumaki Kushina adalah orang yang dipercaya oleh Uzumaki Mito sang pendiri klan Uzumaki dan istri dari Hashirama senju sang pendiri Konoha dan juga Shodaime Hokage. Kushina dipercayakan oleh Mito untuk menyegel Kyubi dalam dirinya dan sekarang Kushina lebih memilih Naruto ditimbang aku untuk menjadi wadah dari Kyubi.

Kyubi adalah Bijuu atau monster berekor, selain Kyubi ada beberapa sisanya yaitu Ichibi, Nibi, Sandi dan terus sampai Kyubi. Aku mengetahui hal dikarenakan aku suka menyelinap ke ruang rahasia milik Konoha untuk membaca sejarah Konoha.

Oh iya selain Hashirama ada satu Orang lagi yang mendirikan Konoha yaitu Uchiha Madara. dibuku Hashirama berhasil mengalahkan Madara, tapi anehnya jasad Madara tidak pernah ditemukan. Disitu aku berpendapat bahwa Madara masih hidup

* * *

Kantor Hokage

"baiklah misi hari kalian adalah menuju Suna untuk membantu menyelamatkan Gaara dari kelompok bernama akatsuki." Kata Minato. Baiklah sekarang aku akan menjelaskannya aku, Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi Hatake ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Gaara sang Kazekage juga merupakan rival dari saudara kembarku. Dan yang ada didepan kami adalah Yondaime Hokage yang juga ayah dari aku dan Naruto selain ayah dia juga orang yang sangat kubenci, karena dia telah adalah orang yang menyiksa ku sampai aku berumur 13 tahun.

Oh iya aku akan memperkenalkan Tim ku ini yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura dia merupakan ninja yang pintar saat diakademi, dia pun mewarisi kekuatan dan imu medis dari salah satu sannin bernama Tsunade. Naruto dan Sakura berpacaran sejak Naruto kembali dari pelatihan Jiraiya dia juga merupakan legenda sannin sama seperti Tsunade.

Satu lagi guru kami adalah Hatake Kakashi dia disebut juga ninjacopy karena bisa mengkopi lebih dari 1000 jurus ninja. Ini dikarenakan dia memiliki sharingan mata khas dari klan Uchiha, Kakashi mendapat mata ini dari temannya bernama Uchiha Obito yang tewas dalam misi

Naruko POV End

"ayo naruko, kita berangkat" kata Sakura yang bersikap manis, dikarenakan Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari kekasihnya. Naruko pun mengikuti Naruto,Sakura dan Kakashi.

'akatsuki kah, kalau tidak salah mereka semua adalah pengkhianat dari desa mereka. Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, ku harap mereka mau mengizinkan ku masuk kelompok mereka.' Kata Naruko dalam hati

"baiklah mala mini kita akan bermalam disini, kita keSuna membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 3 malam, jadi kita harus siap untuk semua." Kata Kakashi

"tapi, kita tidak ada waktu untuk bermalam Kakashi-sensei. Gaara telah diculik oleh akatsuki, aku akan menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi." Jawab naruto yang tidak terima harus beristirahat.

"tenanglah Naruto, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Gaara." Kata Sakura menenangkan kekasihnya.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam, Naruko bersama Sakura, sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto. Disaat semua orang lelap tertidur, Naruko diam-diam menyelinap keluar untuk berlatih. Dari umur 6 tahun Naruko selalu berlatih saat semua orang lelap tertidur.

Naruko memiliki dua buah elemen yaitu air dan angin. Itu dikarenakan Naruko memiliki warisan elemen angin dari Minato, sedangkan elemen air adalah elemen original milik Naruko. Disini Naruko memutuskan untuk berlatih taijutsu dikarenakan Naruko tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun, tapi dugaan Naruko salah. Saat dia sedang melatih kecepatannya, Naruko dikejutkan oleh suara yang asing baginya.

"tidak ku sangka ada shinobi yang berlatih ditengah malam begini." Jawab sosok bertopeng

Naruko pun melihat seseorag dengan topeng berbentuk spiral. Naruko yang mengetahui bahwa orang ini yang menggunakan kyubi saat terkejut

"kau kan orang yang mengendalikan Kyubi 17 tahun lalu.' Kata naruko sambil menyiapkan kunai

"wow…wow… tenang dulu, aku tidak ingin melawan mu. Aku memang yang mengendalikan kyubi 17 tahun lalu. Aku Cuma tertarik oleh mu. Dan aku mengetahui bahwa kau tidak pernah diinginkan oleh desa mu. Karena itu aku ingin kau bergabung dengan ku diAkatsuki. Apa kau tertarik?" kata sosok bertopeng tersebut.

Naruko yang awalnya waspada langsung tenang setelah mendengar bahwa dia ingin di jadikan anggota akatsuki.

"tapi, sebelum perkenalkan nama mu dahulu." Kata Naruko

"kau masih saja waspada, nama ku adalah Uchiha Madara. Akulah orang dibalakang berdirinya akatsuki" Kata sosok tersebut a.k.a Madara

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut, walaupun dia orang yang ragu bahwa Madara telah tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Hashirama.

"tidak kusangka bahwa kita bisa bertemu, aku memang ragu saat membaca buku tentang kau telah tewas melawan Hashirama. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang mendirikan Akatsuki." Kata Naruko tersenyum

"baiklah jika kau setuju pergilah ke desa Amegakure 5 hari dari sekarang. Aku akan meminta Pein untuk menyambutmu." Kata Madara sambil pergi dengan kilatan berwarna merah.

Keesokan paginya tim Kakashi melanjutkan perjalan keSuna, Naruko pun langsung menyusul yang lain dikarenakan dia sudah tidak sabar meninggalkan desa yang membesarkannya dan juga desa yang dibencinya untuk bergabung ke Akatsuki.

Setelah melewati 2 hari 2 malam tim Kakashi berhasil keSuna, disana mereka disambut oleh Baki selaku pemimpin keamanan diSuna.

"ayo Kakashi kita sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu, kita harus segera pergi menyelamatkan Gaara." Kata Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar, sedangkan Naruko hanya bersandar dikarenakan dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk misi ini cepat selesai

Mereka akhirnya melewati satu malam diSuna, dikarenakan Kakashi menyuruh anjing-anjingnya menyelidiki bau dari akatsuki, setelah pakkun kembali Kakashi dan Timnya berangkat ketempat akatsuki, mereka yang sudah tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi langsung menggunakan kecepatan penuh, tapi sebelum mereka sampai. Mereka ditahan oleh seseorang menggunakan jubah akatsuki.

Kakashi dan Naruto yang pernah bertemu dengannya langsung bersiap, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruko yang belum pernah bertemu hanya ikut-ikutan bersiap dan yang ada dipikiran Sakura dan Naruko bahwa orang ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke

"hei Itachi kami sedang terburu lebih baik kau minggir" kata Naruto sambil menyerang Itachi dengan Kunai miliknya, tapi sayang Naruto terkena genjutsu milik Itachi

"kau itu masih tetap tidak sabar ya, Naruto." Kata Itachi dengan wajah tenangnya.

Tapi genjutsu milik Itachi tidak bertahan lama, karena berhasil dipatahkan oleh bantuan Sakura dan Naruko. Sedangkan Kakashi menyerang Itachi dengan raikiri miliknya, itachi yang berhasil menghindarinya. Tidak menyadari Naruto sudah siap dibelakang Itachi

**_Odama Rasengan_**

Itachi pun terkena serangan rasengan raksasa milik naruto dan terpental beberapa meter, tapi saat didekati itu bukan Itachi, melainkan orang lain. Tim Kakshi pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dan bertemu dengan goa dan dimulut goa tersenut terdapat segel. bukan Cuma dimulut Goa, tapi ada dipohon, dinding, bebatuan dan disungai. Naruto pun langsung menggunakan kagebunshin untuk melepaskan segel dikeempat tepat tersebut, sedangkan Kakashi melepaskan yang ada dimulut Goa. Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Naruko telah pergi Amegakure, pada saat selesai melawan Itachi.

Dihutan perbatasan Suna dan Ame terlihat seseorang dengan rambut twintail berlari melewati pohon-pohon yang ada. 'ck sial ini diluar perkiran ku, jika begini mana cukup satu hari.' kata sosok twintail tersebut sambil menggemgam kerah jaket, tapi lebih tepatnya menggengam kalung berbentuk rubah pemberian teman masa kecilnya yang pergi saat Naruko berumur 8 tahun dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

* * *

Flashback 9 tahun lalu

"hah… benar-benar Hokage dia tidak membiarkan aku istirahat sehari saja." Kata laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang duduk dikursi taman Konoha.

"ya mau gimana lagi, kau itu walaupun masih muda, tapi sudah jadi kandidat hokage dimasa depan nanti." Kata sosok twintail disebelahnya.

"walaupun begitu aku juga manusia, hari ini aku haru ke Nami no Kuni untuk membantu warga disana membangun jembatan, dan satu lagi aku harus tempat daimyo Negara api untuk mengirimkan surat ke Daimyo di Negara angin." Kata sosok berambut merah lemah.

"kalau begitu berjuang ya. Aku akan selalu menyemangati mu kok." Kata sosok twintail disebelahnya sambil tersenyum

Flashback End

Akhirnya gadis twintail tersebut sampai diAmegakure. "selamat datang Naruko." Kata sosok pria dengan tindik dihidungnya dan memiliki riak air dimatanya.

"a..ano apa kau Pein, ketua dari Akatsuki?" kata Naruko takut.

"benar, aku adalah Pein. Aku yang pemimpin Akatsuki, apa kau serius ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Pein.

"tentu saja aku sudah muak dengan Konoha, aku bergabung dengan akatsuki, karena ingin menghancurkan Konoha." Jawab Naruko

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan mengumpulkan anggota." Kata Pein sambil membawa Naruko kesebuah Goa.

Naruko pun terkejut, karena dia bertemu dengan Itachi, selain Itachi. Naruko juga mengenal beberapa Ninja seperti Hoshikage Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu, tapi Naruko mencari pria bertopeng a.k.a Madara dan bertemu dengan Tobi yang mirip dengan Madara. Sayangnya chakranya berbeda.

"Naruko, mulai sekarang kau akan dipasangkan oleh Yoga dari Uzumakigakure." Kata Pein.

Mendengar hal itu Naruko terkejut, karena dia tidak menyangka teman masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya masuk ke Akatsuki.

"bagaimana Naruko? Apa kau setuju dengan partner mu?" tanya Pein

"te…tentu saja aku setuju." Jawab Naruko dengan wajah memerah.

"baiklah kita akan membagi misi. Pertama Itachi dan Kisame kalian ditugas kan untuk menangkap Yonbi. Hidan dan Kakuzu kalian akan menangkap Nibi dan Naruko, kau dan Yoga akan menangkap jelmaan Kyubi yang ada dikuil api, kau dan Yoga bebas membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" kata Pein.

"a…ano Yoga-kun dimana?" tanya Naruko.

"dia mungkin sedang menghabisi para Ninja yang dianggapnya berbahaya bagi akatsuki." Kata Zetsu putih.

"lebih baik kau diam Zetsu, atau kau akan ku masukkan kedata target buruan ku." Jawab seseorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Naruko sudah berada dibelakang Zetsu.

"Yoga dikuil api ada seseorang bernama Chiriku harga kepala bernilai 30 juta ryo, usahakan kau juga menangkapnya." Kata Kakuzu

"soal itu bisa ku atur, setelah ku menghabisi si jelmaan Kyubi." Kata Yoga menatap tajam Kakuzu.

"Pein izinkan aku juga untuk menangkap Rokubi dan Hachibi." Kata Yoga mengaktifkan doujutsu yang melebihi rinnegan

"baiklah jika itu mau mu. Baik karena semua sudah Siap misi kalian dimulai." Kata Pein sambil menyuruh anak buahnya pergi ketempat misi masing-masing.

Sementara itu didalam Goa Sakura dan Kakashi bertarung sengit melawan Sasori, sementara Naruto mengejar Deidara untuk mengambil kembali Gaara.

"rasakan ini Shanarooo….." teriak Sakura sambil memukul Sasori dari atas, tapi sayang Sasori berhasil menghindarinya.

"kau kira serangan anak kecil seperti bisa mengenaiku." Kata Sasori angkuh.

Saat Sasori lagi memusatkan diri pada Sakura, Kakashi menyerang Sasori dari belakang menggunakan Raikiri, tapi serangan itu berhasil ditahan oleh Kugutsu yang Sasori kendalikan

"seandainya ada Naruko, kita bisa cepat menghabisinya." Kata Kakashi.

Disaat itu Sasori dan Deidara pun dipanggil oleh Pein untuk misi yang baru. Sasori dan Deidara pun pergi dengan kumpulan asap menyelimuti mereka, sementara itu Gaara yang dibawa oleh burung tanah liat Sasori terjatuh dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto.

Deidara dan Sasori yang kembali langsung diberi Misi untuk menangkap Sanbi, walau awalnya Deidara mengeluh karena lelah, Pein langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Deidara yang ketakutan akhirnya setuju . sementara Sasori yang sudah kehilangan banyak Kugutsunya mulai membuat Kugutsunya kembali. Jadi untuk sementara Deidara akan dipasangkan oleh Tobi

Sunagakure No Sato

"hei liat itu mereka." kata ninja yang menjaga gerbang Suna.

Para pendudukpun dan juga para Ninja termasuk Temari dan Kankuro. Pada datang menyambut tim Kakashi, padahal mereka tidak tahu bahwa Kazekage mereka telah tiada.

Naruto pun merebahkan tubuh Gaara dipasir dan Kakashi juga Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dibalakangnya.

"maaf kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara, tapat waktu." Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Semua yang disitupun terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto. "hei apa maksudmu Gaara sudah tewas." Tanya Kankuro sambil menarik leher jaket Naruto.

"semuanya tenang saja, aku akan menghidupkan Kazekage." Kata Nenek

"hah…menghidupkan kembali? Apa ada cara seperti itu nenek chiyo." Kata Temari

"tentu saja ada Hohoho…" jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil mendekati Gaara dan chakra berwarna hijau berkumpul ditangan nenek Chiyo dan diberikan kepada Gaara dan tidak lama Gaara pun sadar, tapi sayangnya nenek Chiyo yang meninggal. Seperti pepatah Nyawa harus ditukar dengan nyawa, jadi intinya nenek Chiyo telah memberikan kehidupan kepada Gaara dengan nyawanya.

Kantor Hokage

Sudah beberapa hari sejak peristiwa Gaara dan tim Kakashi pun kembali keKonoha, sesampainya diKonoha dan Kakashi pun melaporkan kejadian bahwa Naruko telah pergi entah kemana sejak selesai melawan Itachi yang masuk ketubuh orang lain. Yondaime a.k.a Minato yang mendengar penjalasan dari Kakashi memutuskan Tim Asuma untuk menangkap Naruko, lagipula Tim Asuma mendapat surat dari kuil di Negara api untuk membawa Sora ke Konoha.

To Be Continue

* * *

Pesan untuk Para Reader

Baik seperti biasa Tokoh utamanya Yoga sawada, berbeda dengan dua cerita sebelumnya. Kali ini aku memasukkan Yoga sebagai Antagonis.

Di episode berikutnya Kakuzu dan Hidan menangkap Nibi, Deidara dan Tobi akan melawan Sandi dan Itachi juga Kisame menangkap Yonbi sementara itu Yoga dan Naruko akan menghadapi Chiriku, Sora dan Tim Asuma.

Baiklah Reviewnya jangan lupa.

Terima Kasih kepada

*Sensei Rifuki

*Senpai Oneday575712

*Heztynha Uzumaki

From: Nalu Kuran


	2. Chapter 2 perburuan

**Kebencian dan Dendam**

**Chapter 2**

**Perburuan**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Akatsuki**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari beberapa episode di Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary : Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha**

**Ooc, Gaje, SemiCannon dan Newbie**

* * *

Q: Oy yoga itu siapa sih?gak bnget deh dari pda yoga mendingan natsu dari fairy tail,atau yuuto kiba dari highschool dxd

A: yoga adalah original character milikku, kalau untuk Fairy tail atau Highschool DxD, itu akan ku buat saat crossover

* * *

Kumogakure No Sato

"hah…hah..hah…." seorang wanita bernama Yugito jinchuriiki dari Nibi berlari disaluran bawah tanah

"hah…tidak kusangka kau dapat menghindari serangan ku, tapi serangan ku adalah yang paling lambat diantara semua anggota akatsuki" Kata sosok berambut dengan sabit besar dibawanya

"jangan meremahkan dia Hidan, bagaimana pun dia adalah jinchuriiki, jadi kau harus tetap waspada jika kau tidak ingin terbunuh." Kata laki-laki disebelah Hidan.

"hah…kau ini Kakuzu, selalu saja bicara aku akan mati." Kata Hidan.

Yugito pun langsung berubah menjadi Nibi yaitu kucing besar yang tubuhnya diselemuti oleh api berwarna biru dan memiliki dua ekor.

"hoh jadi kau berubah secara penuh ya." Kata Hidan sarkatis.

* * *

Kantor Hokage

"hei tou-san izinkan aku ikut dalam misi mencari Naruko." Kata Naruto sambil menggebrak meja Hokage

"Naruto, apa kau tau bahwa sekarang akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak, jadi kau sebagai jinchuriiki kyubi harus tetap dikonoha, soal anak sial itu biar tim Asuma yang mencarinya, lagi apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya." Bentak Minato

"aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri jika dia berkhianat kepada konoha, walau gitu aku akan tetap membawanya kepada tou-san dahulu, seperti yang tou-san perintahkan." Jawab Naruto yang tidak kalah keras

"kau benar-benar anakku, baiklah ajak Sakura dalam misi ini, tugas mu adalah membantu tim Asuma yang sudah berangkat." Kata Minato

"siap tpu-san." Kata Naruto sambil berlari keluar ruangan ayahnya, tapi saat Naruto membuka pintu. Minato kembali memanggil Naruto

"Naruto kau juga ajak Kakashi dia akan mengajarkan jurus baru untukmu." Kata Mianto tersenyum

* * *

Kumogakure No Sato

"hei Hidan apa kau sudah selesai?" kata Kakuzu.

"sebentar lagi. Bagaimana pun aku harus tetap menuruti ajaran dewa jashin." Jawab Hidan

Tempat yang awalnya hanya lorong bawah tanah, sekarang telah porak poranda, sedangkan Yugito telah tewas tertancap tombak milik Hidan. Hidan yang sudah selesai dengan ritualnya, mengikuti Kakuzu sambil membawa jasad Yugito ke markas akatsuki

* * *

Kirigakure No Sato

"hoho… jadi ini Sanbi, benar-benar besar Deidara senpai." Kata sosok bertopeng spiral dengan suara seperti orang autis

"hei Tobi bukan kah kau ingin menjadi anggota tetap akatsuki. Sekarang kau buktikan bahwa kau layak menjadi anggota akatsuki dengan menangkap Sanbi sendiri un." Kata Deidara dengan menaiki burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat miliknya

"tapi deidara senpai bukan kah kita harus menangkapnya bersama." Jawab Tobi yang seperti anak autis

Saat Tobi dan Deidara lagi berbicara Sanbi pun menyerang mereka dengan ekornya. Deidara pun bisa menghindarinya dengan terbang lebih tinggi sedangkan Tobi terlempar ke danau.

"hei Tobi cepat selesaikan urusan ini un." Kata Deidara dengan nada sok memerintah

Tobi yang terlempar ke danau langsung diseret oleh Sanbi dengan mulutnya. 'hhmmpphh..Deidara senpai….' Kata Tobi tidak jelas

"dasar merepotkan baiklah kalau begini harus aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Kata Deidara sambil menciptakan ikan dari tanah liat dan ikan tersebut pun dilempar ke tempat Sanbi.

Sebelum sampai di air "kai.." dan itu membuat ikan tersebut bisa berenang mmendekati Sanbi, saat ikan tersebut sudah berada disisi mata Kiri sanbi. "katsu" dan ikan tersebut pun meledak. Tidak lama pun Sanbi tewas, sedangkan Tobi malah tertidur diatas perut jasad sanbi yang dibawa oleh burung tanah liat milik Deidara

Sementara itu diperbatasan Negara api. Terdapat dua orang sedang duduk santai, yang satu seorang gadis dengan rambut twintail sedang tidur dipundak seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang bermeditasi. Kedua orang tersebut adalh Uzumaki Naruko dan Sawada Yoga, mereka diperintahkan untuk menangkap jelmaan Kyubi yang bernama Sora dan ketua biksu dikuil api bernama Chiriku, tapi karena Naruko yang dari tadi mengeluh ingin istirahat, akhirnya Yoga menyanggupinya mereka pun istirahat diperbatasan Negara api, daerah perbatasan adalah daerah dimana daerah tersebut daerah yang bebas dan dilarang bagi siapapun bertempur diperbatasan suatu Negara. Karena itu Yoga memilih tempat tersebut untuk berisitirahat

* * *

Iwagakure No Sato

"wah..wah tidak kusangka akan selama ini." Kata seorang pria yang mirip dengan Hiu.

"jadi kau sudah selesai Kisame." Jawan seorang pria dengan ikat kepala Konoha yang sudah dicoret

"yah walaupun aku nyaris membunuhnya, tapi kita berhasil Itachi." Jawab Kisame sambil menunjukkan gigi Hiunya

"seharusnya kau bisa lebih tenang Kisame, tapi baiklah kita harus menyegel Yonbi." Kata Itachi sambil berjalan melewati Kisame, Kisame pun mengikuti Itachi dari belakang sambil membawa jasad roshi dengan pedang Samehada miliknya

Saat Yoga dan Naruko lagi menuju kuil api mereka dipanggil untuk menyegel Nibi, Sanbi dan Yonbi. Yoga dan Naruko pun akhirnya mencari tempat yang aman, setelah menemukan mereka berdua langsung meditasi. Ditempat penyegel terdapat pentung besar bernama gedo mazou, patung tersebut adalah tempat untuk menyegel para bijuu. "jadi berapa lama kita akan menyegel tiga bijuu ini." Kata Yoga membuka pembicaraan

"kita akan menyegel semua sekitar 8 hari 7 malam." Kata Pein

"hei..hei.. itu terlalu lama, disini sedang turun hujan." Kata Hidan tidak setuju

"hei Hidan ditempat ku juga sedang turun hujan." Jawab Kisame

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA MENYELESAIKAN URUSAN KALIAN JIKA KITA SUDAH MENYEGEL PARA BIJUU INI." Bentak Pein

Akhirnya mereka semua pun memulai menyegel para Bijuu tersebut selama 8 hari 7 malam

Selama para akatsuki menyegel 3 bijuu dalam gedo mazou, beberapa hari kemudian tim Asuma pun telah sampai di Kuil api, untuk membawa Sora ke Konoha.

"jadi paman asuma juga mengenal ayah ku." Kata Sora.

"tentu saja, karena dulu dia merupakan orang yang bertugas sebagai 10 ninja pelindung." Kata Asuma

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut paman Asuma ke Konoha." Kata Sora senang

"baiklah untuk sementara kalian boleh istirahat disini, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Kata Chiriku

Tim Asuma pun memutuskan untuk istirahat, sementara itu tim Kakashi sedang berada dilapangan yang luas disana dapat dilihat bahwa Kakashi lagi mengajari Naruto tentang perubahan elemen angin miliknya, tapi saat ini Tim Asuma dan Tim Kakashi tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang dari Tim Akatsuki menuju ke kuil api. Mereka adalah Yoga dan Naruko yang diperintahkan untuk menangkap Sora dan Chiriku. Saat Yoga dan Naruko berada disana Tim Asuma sudah kembali dari kuil api, dan mereka bertemu Tim Kakashi saat perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, Asuma dan Kakashi pun mengejari Naruto soal elemen Angin.

tapi tidak lama berselang setelah kepergian tim Asuma dari kuil api, kuil api diserang oleh Naruko dan Yoga. Yah walau sebenarnya Cuma Naruko yang menyerang.

**_Suiton: suirō-ha_**

"awas lari…. Ggyyyaa…" teriak para biksu yang terkena serangan Naruko dan para biksu itu pun terluka parah bahkan ada beberapa yang mati bahkan tembok milik kuil api pun hancur.

"siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat suci ini." Kata Chiriku

"kami adalah akatsuki, jadi kau ketua dari kuil api ini. Mantan anggota dari sepuluh ninja pelindung Chiriku, Naruko orang ini biar aku saja yang lawan. Sisanya ku serahkan kepada mu." Kata Yoga melewati Naruko

'Naruko, apa dia anak dari yondaime. Jadi benar bahwa dia menghilang, tapi kenapa dia bergabung dengan akatsuki.' Kata Chiriku dalam hatinya

Saat Chiriku sedang sibuk dengan pikiran, Yoga menerjang kearah Chiriku dan membawa Chiriku pergi keluar dari kuil api.

"jadi kau ingin melawan ku satu lawan satu, tapi aku tidakkan kalah dari penjahat seperti mu." Kata Chiriku beriap

**_Raigo: Senjusatsu_**

Dibalakang Chiriku tapat patung budha bertangan banyak dan patung tersebut melayangkan tinjuan kearah Yoga. Sedangkan Yoga melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum sinis

**_Tendo: shinrai tensei_**

Jurus tersebut berhasil mematahkan jurus milik Chiriku dan membuta Chiriku terpental ke belakang. "ada apa? Bukan kau ingin mengalahkan ku." Kata Yoga sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang memiliki riak air disekeliling lensanya. Disaat Chiriku ingin menyerangnya lagi.

**_Katon: Kasai doragonbāsuto_**

Chiriku pun tidak berhasil menghindarinya dan jurus tersebut membkara semua tubuh Chiriku, disisi lain Sora merasakn firasat buruk dari kuil api dan memutuskan pergi ke kuil api sendiri, tapi kepergian Sora diketahui oleh Kakashi dan Asuma. Kakashi pun menyuruh Asuma untuk mengikutinya sedangkan Kakashi terus mengajari pengembangan elemen angin milik Naruto

Sora pun yang sudah sampai dikuil api tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kuil api yang berapa jam lalu masih utuh sekarang sudah rata oleh tanah. Sora pun langsung mencari Chiriku. Saat Sora masuk kedalam kuil api dia telah ditunggu oleh Yoga dan Naruko.

"siapa kalian dan yang kalian pada kuil ini." Bentak Sora

"hah… lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu, aku sudah mendengarnya, lagipula kau ini Sora kan. Apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami." Kata Yoga membujuk. Itu karena Yoga tau bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti Sora dan chakra itu sangat familiar bagi Yoga

"Yoga dan Naruko, apa itu kalian. Kenapa kalian memakai jubah akatsuki." Teriak Asuma yang baru saja sampai.

"kenapa? Bukan kah sudah jelas guru Asuma bahwa aku dan Yoga-kun adalah anggota akatsuki." Kata Naruko sambil tersenyum

"JADI KALIAN BERDUA MENGKHIANATI KONOHA DAN NARUKO JIKA KAU MAU KEBALI BERSAMA KU KE KONOHA AKU AKAN MEMINTA HOKAGE TIDAK MENGHUKUM MU." Bentak Asuma

"guru kira aku akan kembali kedesa menyebalkan itu. Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke desa yang memuakkan itu. Apa guru tau 17 tahun aku selalu sendiri. Aku selalu tidak diinginkan didesa itu, setiap aku berjalan disana, yang selalu ditanya adalah Naruto. Karena itu aku tidakkan kembali kedesa itu, walaupu aku kembali kedesa itu aku akan menghancurkan desa itu." Tolak Naruko

"lagipula guru Asuma, aku juga akan tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Naruko ke Konoha selama ku hidup." Kata Yoga menentang

"kalau begitu aku harus memaksa kalian ikut dengan ku walau harus dengan kekerasan." Kata Asuma menyiapkan pisau chakra miliknya

"Naruko kau lebih baik lawan Sora, biar aku yang menghadapi Asuma." Kata Yoga santai

Naruko pun hanya menuruti perintah Yoga dan menghadang Sora. "hah…Sora aku tidak ingin melawan mu, karena aku pasti dengan mudah mengalahkanmu." Kata Naruko percaya diri

"ku pasti akan membunuh mu. Dasar perempuan." Kata Sora

Sementara itu Yoga dan Asuma bertarung dengan sengit. "Yoga lebih baik kau menyerah baik-baik." Kata Asuma.

"tidak akan." Jawab yoga sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "terima ini."

**_Tendo: shinrai tensei_**

Dan itu lagi-lagi berhasil mementalkan Asuma seperi Chiriku tadi, "sepertinya ini akan mudah." Kata Yoga sambil tersenyum. Asuma pun kembali bangkit dan saat Asuma lagi membuat segel tangan"kau terlambat guru Asuma." Teriak Yoga

**_Katon: Kasai doragonbāsuto_**

Asuma pun langsung terkena serangan tersebut. Disaat itu Yoga langsung mengambil kunai dan menusuk jantung Asuma. Dengan ini selesai. Asuma pun yang belum sempat melawan hanya bisa tidak percaya, karena Yoga merupakan murid sekaligus rekan Asuma sebelum Shikamaru, tapi sekarang dialah yang membunuh dirinya.

Disisi lain Sora sudah berubah menjadi kyubi ekor empat. "ck… sepertinya ini akan lama." Kata Naruko yang sempat kualahan.

**_Suiton: suirō-ha_**

Puluhan naga pun menyerang Sora, tapi serangan tersebut tidak mempan sama sekali, Sora pun langsung siap menembak bijuudama miliknya kearah Naruko. Saat bijuudama itu ditembakkan.

**_Doton: keimusho_****_._****_mekki_**

Didepan Naruko muncul tembok-tombok seperti penjara dengan sekitar 10 lapis. Dan serangan bijuudama pun berhasil dihentikan. Yoga pun langsung berlari dan membuka gulungan segel.

**_Fuinjutsu: Mizu Shakkuru_**

Itu pun berhasil menyegel kyubi dan memindahkannya ke gulungan segel. Sora yang telah kehilangan Kyubi langsung tumbang. "tidak kusangka menghadapi mereka harus sampai seperti ini." Kata Yoga sambil menutup gulungan tersebut dan membawanya.

"Yoga-kun… bagaimana dengan guru Asuma." Tanya Naruko

"dia telah kubunuh, lebih baik kau bawa jasad Chiriku. Kita akan ketempat penukaran." kata Yoga sambil melangkah keluar dari kuil api. Sedangkan Naruko membawa jasad Chiriku dan mengikuti Yoga

Tim Kakashi bersama Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji pun menuju ke kuil api kembali, disebabkan mereka dengar ledakan yang cukup kuat dari bijuudama milik Sora. Sesampainya dikuil api mereka dikaget dengan tubuh Asumayang sudah tidak bernyawa, kekagetan mereka juga berlanjut karena didalam mereka juga menemukan jasad Sora yang juga sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sementara itu Yoga dan Naruko membawa mayat Chiriku dan menukarkan dengan uang sebesar 30 juta Ryo, selesai dengan itu Yoga dan Naruko menuju tempat Kakuzu dan Hidan disebuah kuil. Kakuzu dan Hidan pun terlihat sudah menunggu Yoga dan Naruko. Yoga pun langsung mengasih koper yang isinya uang tersebut, sementara Yoga menemani Kakuzu untuk menghitung uangnya. Naruko mengajak Hidan untuk membantunya mengambil apel yang ada disekitar situ, Naruko berpikir dengan sabit milik Hidan apel tersebut mudah untuk diambil daripada harus memanjat dahulu, walau awalnya Hidan menolak, tapi akhirnya Hidan setuju, karena Hidan lumayan takut oleh Yoga. Yoga jika mau bisa membuat Hidan menjadi potongan kecil seperti bakteri. Karena itu Hidan menuruti Naruko untuk mengambil buah apel

"hoi Naruko ayo kita kembali." Kata Yoga bersama Kakuzu yang sudah selesai menghitung uang. Yoga pun diberi 10% oleh Kakuzu.

"Hidan kita juga." Kata Kakuzu sambil melangkah melewati Hidan dan Naruko. Hidan pun mengikuti Kakuzu

"hei Yoga-kun liat ini aku mengambil banyak apel heheh…." Kata Naruko sambil tertawa.

"Yoga-kun setelah ini misi kita menagkap Rokubi dan Hachibi ya." Tanya Naruko.

"tapi, sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dahulu, lagipula kita telah menangkap hampir setengahnya." Kata Yoga santai. Naruko yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari kearah Yoga dan merangkul tangannya.

ini beberapa jurus yang telah keluar

-Odama Rasengan: adalah evolusi dari Rasengan bedanya Odama Rasengan memiliki diameter hampir sepuluh kali dari Rasengan

-Suiton: Suirō-ha: adalah jurus yang memunculkan puluhan naga air dan menerjang musuh yang ada didepannya

-Raigo:Senjusatsu: adalah jurus milik Chiriku, jurus ini akan memunculkan sosok budha dengan banyak tangan. Tangan dari budha akan menyerang musuh dan menyebabkan musuh tersebut mengalami luka yang serius

-Tendo: Shirai tensei: adalah jurus yang bisa mementalkan semua objek yang ada dalam radiusnya. Jurus ini hanya digunakan oleh pengguna rinnegan.

-Katon: Kasai doragonbāsuto: jurus ini menyemburkan api dari mulut berbentuk naga dan jurus ini mirip dengan rudal kendali yang terus mengejar targetnya, bedanya jurus ini hanya mampu sampai 5 meter

Doton: keimusho.mekki: jurus ini memunculkan tembok sekeras beton dengan beberapa lapis. Jutsu ini dapat menangkal hampir semua jurus, termasuk Bijuudama dan Shinrai tensei

Fuinjutsu: Mizu Shakkuru: ini adalah jurus segel original milik Yoga, dengan membelenggu lawannya dengan air. Fuinjutsu ini termasuk yang terkuat. Karena walau Bijuu sekalipun jika sudah dibelenggu dengan fuinjutsu ini dia tidak bisa kabur kemanapun.

Pesan untuk Para Reader

Baiklah Reviewnya jangan lupa.

Terima Kasih kepada

*Sensei Rifuki

*Senpai Oneday575712

*Heztynha Uzumaki

From: Nalu Kuran


	3. Chapter 3 liburan

**Kebencian dan Dendam**

**Chapter 3**

**Liburan**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Akatsuki**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari beberapa episode di Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary : Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha**

**Ooc, Gaje, SemiCannon dan Newbie**

Yoga dan Naruko setelah berhasil menyegel kyubi dari tubuh Sora kedalam gulungan dan menerima 10% dari Kakuzu atas harga Chiriku. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan meminta yang lain untuk menangkap sisanya. Walau awalnya ditolak oleh Pein, tapi Yoga memohon sampai bersujud didepan Pein untuk membiarkannya dan Naruko beristirahat, itu dikarenakan Chakra mereka benar-benar banyak terkuras, apa lagi chakra milik Yoga. Dia nyaris pingsan akibat banyak mengeluarkan chakra untuk melawan Chiriku dan Asuma, walau hanya beberapa jurus yang dikeluarkan, tapi itu menguras hampir 70% chakra miliknya. Akhirnya Pein memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yoga dan Naruko berlibur untuk 3 hari. Jadi ada perubahan, Hachibi akan ditangkap oleh Kisame dan Itachi, Nanabi akan ditangkap oleh Sasori dan Deidara dan Gobi akan ditangkap oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu. Sedangkan Rokubi akan ditangkap oleh Pein sendiri

Yoga dan Naruko memutuskan untuk ke Kirigakure, selama berlibur Yoga dan Naruko tidak memakai jubah Akatsuki miliknya dan melepas ikat kepalanya. Jadi seolah-olah mereka adalah warga biasa.

"hei Yoga-kun bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat tinggal, aku sudah lelah nih." Gerutu Naruko

"hahahaha…. Baiklah, tapi sebentar aku akan kemakam seseorang sebentar." Jawab Yoga sambil mengelus rambut Naruko. Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya langsung memerah

"Yoga-kun memang Makam siapa?" tanya Naruko penasaran

"mereka berdua adalah Zabuza dan Haku, mereka termasuk lawan yang kuhormati." Jawab Yoga sambil tersenyum. Yoga itu bukan orang yang dengan mudah menghormati lawannya. Selain Zabuza dan Haku ada beberapa ninja hebat yang pernah dilawannya salah satunya adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru tertarik oleh rinnegan milik Yoga, apalagi rinnegan adalah mata yang dimilik oleh rikudou sennin orang yang telah menciptakan dunia ninja, bedanya rinnegan Yoga tidak selalu aktif, rinnegan milik Yoga hanya aktif saat diperlukan saja. Selain Orochimaru, dia juga bertemu dengan Madara secara langsung.

Madaralah yang membuat Yoga masuk ke akatsuki, dia meminta Yoga untuk menjadi anggota akatsuki dengan iming-iming kejayaan, perdamaian dan kemakmuran dunia ninja bahkan Madara berjanji akan membangkitkan kembali semua clan Uzumaki.

* * *

Flashback 9 tahun lalu

Saat ini Yoga sedang mengawasi pembangunan jembatan, tapi saat Yoga sedang mengawasi pemebangunan jembatan Yoga diserang oleh 2 ninja dan kedua ninja itu adalah zabuza dan Haku.

"hei bocah mari kita akhiri sekarang." Kata Zabuza, Yoga pun hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya karena sudah tidak ingin bertarung, tapi sayang saat Yoga sedang bermalas-malasan.

Haku menyrang Yoga dengan beberapa jarum, Yoga pun berhasil menghindari serangan itu, saat Yoga menghindari serangan Haku dari belakang Zabuza menyerang Yoga dengan pedang besar miliknya dan Yoga pun menahan pedang tersebut dengan kunai miliknya, tapi sayang tenaga Zabuza lebih besar dari Yoga dan itu membuat Yoga terlempar. Yoga pun tidak tinggal diam. Yoga langsung mengaktifkan mata Rinnegannya walau hanya bisa 15 menit, tapi bagi Yoga itu sudah cukup. Haku dan Zabuza yang tidak mengetahui mata Rinnegan langsung menyerang Yoga secara bersamaan,

**_Tendo: shinrai tensei_**

tapi Yoga berhasil mementalkan mereka dan saat Zabuza ingin bangkit Yoga langsung membuat segel tangan sekali lagi

**_Katon: Kasai doragonbāsuto_**

Yoga pun menyemburkan api berbentuk Naga langsung kearah Zabuza, tapi saat sebelum mengenai Zabuza. Haku melompat kedepan Zabuza dan terkena serangan api tersebut dan membakar seluruh tubuh Haku. Zabuza yang terkejut langsung menyerang Yoga secara membabi buta, sayang Yoga berhasil mematahkan kedua lengan Zabuza dan membuat Zabuza tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya lagi.

Disaat itu Gatou membawa banyak anak buah untuk menghabisi Yoga dan Zabuza. "kau sudah tidaj perlukan lagi, lebih baik kau mati seperti rekan mu itu." Teriak Gatou. Zabuza yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik pitam "hei bocah apa kau masih memiliki kunai, bolehkah aku meminjamnya untuk membunuh sih keparat ini." Tanya Zabuza, Yoga pun yang mengetahui maksud Zabuza memberikan kunai dan memasangnya dimulut Zabuza dan Zabuza langsung berari ke arah Gatou, tapi sayangnya anak buah Gatou melindunginya, Yoga yang masih menggunakan rinnegan langsung melompat ke depan Zabuza dan membentangkan tangan kedepan

**_Tendo: shinrai tensei_**

Anak buah Gatou pun langsung terlempar semua, sedangkan Zabuza melompati Yoga dan menembas Gatou dengan kunai. Zabuza yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa hanya berpesan kepada Yoga supaya membawa mayatnya dikuburkan disamping mayat Haku dan Yoga menurutinya

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadi di Nami no Kuni

Saat ini Yoga lagi menuju Negara api untuk mengantarkan daimyo petinggi dari Negara api, Selain Yoga dan 10 ninja pelindung dan puluhan prajurit yang menjaga disekeliling Daimyo Negara api. Mereka kembali dari Negara angin untuk membahas soal ujian Chunin yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha, setelah selesai Yoga pun kembali ke Konoha, saat diperjalanan Yoga bertemu kakek-kakek yang sangat rentan. Yoga pun bisa merasakan Chakra yang luar biasa dari kakek tersebut.

"permisi kek, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jika ingin ke Konoha bagaimana kalau saya bantu." Kata Yoga sambil menawarkan dirinya

"saya ingin bertemu dengan mu anak muda, kau itu anak yang menarik. Jadi saya ingin kau menemui ku divalley of the end." Jawab kakek tua itu dan langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap. Yoga pun yang penasaran langsung menuju ketempat kakek itu, walau Yoga sudah curiga dengan chakra milik kakek tersebut, tapi Yoga saat itu masih terlalu polos.

* * *

diValley of the end

Yoga sekarang sudah ditempat kakek tadi, Yoga pun melihat kakek tadi sedang duduk diatas patung Madara.

"jadi kau datang juga anak muda, perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Madara. Aku tertarik denganmu dan ingin kau masuk ke organisasi yang telah ku dirikan bernama Akatsuki, tujuan dari Akatsuki adalah mengumpulkan semua bijuu dan menjadi bijuu sebagai alat untuk kedamaian didunia ninja." Kata Madara

"jadi kau Madara, jika aku bergabung dengan akatsuki apa untungnya untukku?" tanya Yoga

"kau akan ku latih menggunakan mata rinnegan mu dan beberapa ninjutsu." Jawab Madara. Jujur saja itu membuat Yoga terkejut, soalnya selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui mata rinnegan miliknya, kecuali Naruko. Bahkan diakademi pun para guru bahkan Hokage tidak mengetahuinya.

"bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku bisa menggunakan rinnegan." Tanya Yoga

"sudah lama aku mengawasi mu. Mata Rinnegan mu pertama kali aktif saat kau berumur 6 tahun, saat itu kau melindungi anak perempuan dari hokage keempat dari beberapa hewan buas." Jawab Madara, Yoga yang mendengarnya semakin terkejut. Karena Madara telah mengawasinya selama 2 tahun "jadi bagaimana kau ingin bergabung dengan akatsuki dan dibawah pelatihan ku." Tawar Madara.

"baiklah aku setuju." Jawab Yoga. Yoga pun mengikuti Madara dan mencoret ikat kepala miliknya, itu membuktikan bahwa Yoga telah menjadi ninja pengkhianat. Selama 5 tahun Yoga dilatih oleh Madara dan dia berhasil menguasai mata rinnegan, jutsu penyegel dan menguasai beberapa genjutsu. Yoga pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke akatsuki dan terima oleh Pein, diawal Yoga dipasangkan oleh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang tertarik oleh mata milik Yoga beberapa kali menyerang Yoga sampai Yoga memutuskan kedua lengan Orochimaru, sejak saat itu Orochimaru mendirikan Otogakure dan ingin membalas dendam ke Konoha dan membunuh Yoga.

Flashback End

* * *

Naruko POV

Hari ini aku merasa bahagia, karena bisa bersama Yoga selama 3 hari ini, bahkan aku menginap sekamarnya olehnya. Ya walaupun bagitu, sifat Yoga tetap cuek dan dingin. Sekarang kami sedang makan malam di restoran dekat penginapan kami. Setalah Yoga dari makam Zabuza dan Haku, Yoga mengambil pedang milik Zabuza dan membawanya. "hei Naruko, setelah ini kita kembali ke penginapan. Besok kita akan ketempat persembunyian Orochimaru." Kata Yoga sambil melahap nasi kare miliknya, jujur saja aku terkejut mendengarnya. Soalnya setelah kepergian Yoga, Orochimaru mempengaruhi Sasuke untuk dijadikan wadah bagi tubuhnya.

"a..ano Yoga-kun apa itu tidak berbahaya, lagipula kita sedang berlibur." Kata ku, Yoga yang mendengarnya justru melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai Yoga mengambil kertas dan membuat kertas itu terbakar.

"jika kau tak mau ikut, kita akan kembali ke markas dan kau bisa menunggu ku disana." Kata Yoga

Jujur saja, aku membenci Yoga yang seperti ini. Sebelum masuk ke akatsuki Yoga selalu baik dan tersenyum kepada, tapi sekarang sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin. "kalau begitu untuk apa kau mengajakku berlibur, jika tujuan hanya mengambil pedang milik Zabuza." Bentakku sambil menangis. Aku pun meninggalkan Yoga dan kembali kepenginapan sambil menangis. Jujur saja aku tidak mengetahui tujuan Yoga bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Setelah sampai dikamar. Aku langsung menangis di futon milikku dan seiring waktu aku pun mulai tertidur.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dan rupanya Yoga telah tertidur disebelahku, Yoga yang tertidur itu wajahnya sangat lucu dan polos, tanpa sadar aku mencium pipinya. Sesaat kemudian wajahku pun memerah. Aku pun langsung kepemandian untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Rasa malu dan suka kembali bercampur dihatiku, karena itu pertama kali aku mencium Yoga. Setelah selesai mandi aku kembali ke kamar, tetapi saat aku ingin membuka pintu. Aku mendengar Yoga sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan saat ku intip dia adalah Zetsu.

"jadi Orochimaru sudah dibunuh oleh Sasuke, baguslah dengan begini aku tidak perlu membunuh Orochimaru lagi, terus bagaimana dengan penangkapan Gobi dan Rokubi?" kata Yoga

"misi mu nanti cukup membawa kembali gulungan yang berisi chakra Kyubi, sisanya akan diurus oleh yang lain." Kata Zetsu hitam.

"terima kasih atas informasinya." Kata Yoga sambil tersenyum bersamaan dengan itu Zetsu pun masuk kelantai.

"lebih baik kau keluar Naruko jangan menguping dibelakang pintu." Kata Yoga

Naruko POV End

* * *

Naruko pun masuk sambil menunduk karena takut, Yoga pun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Naruko secara tiba-tiba, Naruko pun langsung kaget dengan hal itu.

"maaf soal direstoran tadi, aku menyesal." Bisik Yoga dengan sangat pelan. Naruko pun membalas pelukan Yoga. Yoga pun mencium bibir Naruko dengan lembut. Mereka pun berciuman sangat lama dan satu-satunya cahaya hanya cahaya dari bulan dan itu menambah suasana romantis mereka.

Konoha No Sato

"jadi Naruko belum ditemukan ya? Baiklah sebelumnya ada berita bahwa Orochimaru telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke." kata Yondaime Hokage mendengar hal itu Rookie yang dikumpulkan, kecuali Tim Guy terkejut mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha tou-san?" tanya Naruto

"aku ragu soal itu Naruto, karena keinginan Sasuke adalah balas dendam ke Itachi." Jawab Minato

"kalau begitu kita harus menemukan dan menangkap Itachi secepatnya tou-san." Kata Naruto dan disetujui oleh semua orang yang diruangan itu

"baiklah misi kalian adalah menangkap Uchiha Itachi hidup-hidup dan bawa ke Konoha. Dan Kakashi kau akan menjadi ketua dari kelompok ini." Kata Minato dan semua rookie, termasuk Kakashi dan Yamato pergi mencari Itachi

"apa tidak apa-apa. Kau sebetulnya menyayangi Naruko kan buktinya kau masih menyimpan fotonya." Kata Jiraiya

"bagaimana pun dia anakku sensei, karena itu aku minta untuk menangkap Naruko dan aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya sebagai seorang ayah." Jawab Minato sambil memegang difoto dimana foto itu berisikan Minato, Kushina bersama Naruto dan Naruko yang lulus ujian gennin.

Sementara Itu

"jadi Orochimaru telah tewas." Kata Pein

"benar dia dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Zetsu

"wah hebat dia benar-benar adikmu Itachi." Kata Kisame sedangkan Itachi hanya diam

"baiklah tugas kalian adalah menangkap Gobi, Rokubi dan Nanabi. Tobi dan Deidara akan menangkap Gobi, dan Nanbi aku serahkan ke Itachi dan Kisame sedangkan Rokubi biar aku sendiri yang menangkapnya." Kata Pein tegas.

* * *

Nami No Kuni

"nngghh…. Sudah pagi ya." Kata seorang perempuan yang diikat twintail, dia pun memakai kembali pakaian dalam dan yukata miliknya, dia tidak lupa mencium pipi pria disebelahnya. "ohayou." Bisiknya, setelah itu dia pun pergi ke pemandian.

Tidak setelah itu pria yang berada disebelah gadis tadi terbangun dan memakai yukatanya kembali, saat dia sedang membereskan futonnya sih laki-laki melihat bercak darah difuton tersebut, dia pun mengingat kejadian semalam bahwa dia telah mengambil kesucian gadis yang jadi partnernya yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Pria tersebut pun menuju ke tempat pemandian.

Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi ke restoran terdekat disana mereka berdua saling bercanda-tawa, gadis twintail pun senang karena kekasihnya kembali seperti saat mereka di Konoha, selama 3 hari mereka pun selalu melakukan hubungan intim dan berjalan-jalan di Nami no Kuni, setelah mereka selesai berlibur, mereka pun kembali ke markas dan tidak lupa memakai jubah akatsuki, tapi saat mereka kembali. Mereka melihat salah satu Tim hebat dari Konoha mereka adalah Tim Guy, karena tidak ingin mencari masalah, Yoga pun memeluk Naruko dan menyuruhnya menggunakan hiraishin milik Naruko untuk menghindari pertarungan.

* * *

Naruko POV

Tidak aku sangka aku dan Yoga bertemu dengan Tim dari orang yang menyusahkan di Konoha, untung saja Neji tidak menggunakan byakugan miliknya, tapi aku senang karena sekarang aku dan Yoga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah di Akatsuki aku akan meminta sama Pein untuk menyediakan tempat pernikahan aku dan Yoga dan semoga Pein mengabulkannya.

"hei Naruko jangan melamun saja, kita harus cepat kembali ke markas sebelum Pein mengamuk." Kata Yoga sambil melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Aku pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil cemberut, karena Yoga kembali menjadi dingin sama ku padahal kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami berdua pun terus menuju Amegakure dengan kecepatan penuh. Walaupun dengan kecepatan penuh butuh waktu sekitar 2 minggu, awalnya aku ingin menggunakan hiraishin, tapi aku lupa bahwa Yoga tidak bisa. Karena itu terpaksa kami harus terus begini dan semoga tidak ketemu oleh orang-orang dari Konoha yang lain. Karena aku harus cepat kembali dan membicarakan soal acara pernikahan aku dan Yoga sama Pein. Setelah aku dan Yoga menikah baru aku akan melanjutkan Misi menangkap jinchuriiki.

Selama 2 minggu kami akhirnya samapai di Amegakure, sesampainya disana aku langsung menuju tempat Pein dan disana aku telah ditunggu oleh Konan. "Konan-san ada yang ingin aku biacarakan oleh Pein." Kata ku

"kalau soal itu aku telah menyiapkan gaun yang cocok untukmu dan blazer untuk Yoga. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yoga bahwa kalian akan menikah jika sudah sampai sini. Aku pun telah mengumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki, tapi setelah acara ini kalian berdua harus membantu kami untuk menyegel Gobi, Rokubi dan Nanabi." Kata Konan.

Aku pun terkejut karena dalam 17 hari mereka berhasil menangkap 3 jinchuriiki. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Dihari berikutnya aku dan Yoga pun menikah acara itu diikuti oleh semua anggota akatsuki dan para penduduk Amegakure, jujur saja aku senang dan bahagia, karena aku telah menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Diacara tersebut Zetsu hanya diam, sedangkan Kisame yang paling berisik diikuti oleh Deidara dan Tobi, sedangkan Sasori, Kakuzu dan Itachi memberikan kami hadiah, Hidan tugas hanya memakan makanan pesta kami oh iya Pein dan Konan mereka lah yang menjadi pengiring kami ke altar suci dan mereka juga yang paling senang. Jujur saja diantara semua Konan, Pein, Sasori dan Itachi sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

Keesokan harinya kami pun kembali bertugas yaitu menyegel Gobi, Rokubi dan Nanabi. Padahal kemarin adalah pernikahan aku dan Yoga, tapi hari ini seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apapun semua berkonsentrasi menyegel para Jinchuriiki.

Naruko POV End

* * *

Pesan untuk Para Reader

Dichapter berikutnya Yoga dan Naruko bersama Tobi akan mengulur waktu Tim yang terdiri atas Tim 7 yang baru, tim 8 dan Tim 10 saat Sasuke melawan Itachi.

Baiklah Reviewnya jangan lupa.

Terima Kasih kepada

*Sensei Rifuki

*Senpai Oneday575712

*Heztynha Uzumaki

From: Nalu Kuran


	4. Chapter 4 reuni

**Kebencian dan Dendam**

**Chapter 4**

**Reuni**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Akatsuki**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari beberapa episode di Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary : Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha**

**Ooc, Gaje, SemiCannon dan Newbie**

Yoga, Naruko dan Tobi sekarang lagi menuju hutan dimana Tim dari Konoha berkumpul. Mereka menuju hutan untuk mengulur waktu pertarungan antara Sasuke melawan Itachi, walau diawal Naruko menolak, tapi karena ini bisa dianggap latihan bagi Naruko _untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya kepada para ninja-ninja Konoha_, sedangkan Yoga sendiri dia ingin mencoba melawan Hatake Kakashi. Mereka bertiga pun menuju hutan, sedangkan Zetsu bertugas mengawasi jalannya pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Itachi, dan sisanya berpencar untuk menyerang kelompok-kelompok yang dianggap berbahaya bagi akatsuki

Sementara itu Jiraiya yang mendapat informasi bahwa pemimpin akatsuki berada diAmegakure dan disaat dia kembali ke Konoha. Jiraiya dihadang oleh Sasori, Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sedangkan Pein, Konan dan Deidara menunggu diluar kuil Nakano tempat dimana Sasuke bertarung melawan Itachi. Dan Kisame melawan Suigetsu

Yoga, Naruko dan Tobi versus Tim Konoha

"tahan sebentar semuanya." Teriak Kakashi bersamaan dengan itu semua Tim Konoha berhenti

"ada apa Kakashi Sensei." Kata Shikamaru

"wah-wah sepertinya apa yang kau katakan itu benar Tobi senpai." Kata Perempuan diatas dahan pohon. Tim Konoha pun melihat keatas dan disana menunggu 3 orang berjubah Akatsuki dan yang tidak mereka percaya bahwa salah satu dari mereka saudara kembar dari Naruto, yaitu Naruko.

"Naruko, jadi kau bergabung dengan akatsuki selama ini." Bentak Naruto, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya masing-masing. Sisanya masih terkejut tidak percaya, kecuali Sai, Kakashi dan Yamato.

"hei Tobi aku akan urus Kakashi, terus yang rambutnya coklat jabrik yang memakai rompi jounin dan sih tampang datar." Kata Yoga

"kalau begitu aku akan urus sih Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata." Timpal Naruko

"baiklah kalau begitu aku sisanya, ingat kita disini untuk mengulur waktu." Kata Tobi dengan suara autisnya

* * *

Yoga versus Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai

"hei senpai, bukankah dia." Tanya Yamato ke Kakashi mereka berdua sedang mengawasi pertarungan antara Yoga melawan Sai, walau diawal Yoga ingin melawan mereka bertiga, tapi Sai ingin melawan Yoga dahulu dan meminta Yamato dan Kakashi mengawasinya.

"ya dia termasuk dari klan Uzumaki, bahkan dia bisa disebut si jenius no 2 setelah Uchiha Itachi, dia itu juga hampir setingkat dari para legenda sannin. Karena itu kita harus berhati-hati." Jawab Kakashi yang melihat Yoga menghindari semua serangan Sai.

Naruko versus Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura

"Naru, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melawanmu. Ayo kita selesaikan ini baik-baik. Aku akan meminta tou-san untuk tidak menghukum mu." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruko.

"hahaha…. Yang benar saja, jangan kira aku sudi ikut denganmu. Lagipula aku pernah dengar kata-kata ini, tapi dimana ya. Eemm…. Oh iya aku ingat itu kata-kata Asuma-sensei. Sayang dia mati ditangan Yoga." Balas Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"ja…jadi yang membunuh Asuma sensei itu." Kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"bukan Cuma Asuma-sensei, tapi juga ketua dari kuil api yang kalau gak salah namanya Chiriku dan satu lagi anak bernama Sora, kalau Sora itu dia melawan aku dulu, sebelum Kyubinya disegel oleh Yoga dan membuat Sora tewas." Kata Naruko yang masih tersenyum.

"jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga." Kata Naruto sambil membuat rasengan.

"tapi sayang aku harus menghentikan itu, karena Yoga-kun adalah suami ku sekarang." Balas Naruko yang juga membuat ōdama rasengan.

"kalau gitu jangan salahkan aku Naru." Teriak Naruto sambil menyerang Naruko dengan rasengan miliknya, begitu juga dengan Naruko yang menyerang Naruto dengan ōdama rasengan miliknya. Naruto pun terpental beberapa meter karena bagaimanapun ōdama rasengan memiliki kekuatan yang dengan 10 rasengan.

Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat Naruto terlempar langsung menyerang Naruko dengan kekuatan penuh. Naruko pun hanya tersenyum. Sambil menghindari serangan Sakura dan Hinata. Naruko melompat ke belakang pohon sesaat dan muncul lagi didepan Sakura dan Hinata.

"rasakan ini." Kata Naruko

_Rasengan_

Sakura dan Hinata pun terpental ke belakang, tapi untung Naruto dapat menangkap Sakura dan Hinata.

"sudah hentikan Naru, jika kau benci kepada aku, tou-san dan kaa-san. Kamu cukup bilang saja, jangan seperti ini dan kami akan mengoreksi diri kami. Ayo Naru kita pulang." Kata Naruto kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi.

"sudah cukup, apa kau tau penderitaanku selama diKonoha dari sejak diakademi, di tim 7, di ujian chunnin bahkan saat kau kembali dari pelatihan Jiraiya-sensei. Aku sudah muak dengan Konoha, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan karena aku bertemu dengan Yoga saat ujian chunnin dan aku itu selama diKonoha hanya untuk menunggunya saja tidak lebih." Teriak Naruko dengan air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau menanggungnya sendiri Naru, aku ini bagaimana pun saudara kembarmu. Aku pantas untuk menanggung beban mu juga Naru." Kata Naruto

"cih… bukannya kau sibuk dengan urusan mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha dan jika sedang senggang kau kencan dengan Sakura, jadi mana ada waktu untuk kamu menanggung beban ku Naruto." Balas Naruko

"maaf…" jawab Naruto. Tapi semua yang Naruko katakan itu ada benarnya, selama ini Naruto hanya sibuk dengan misi yang melibatkan Sasuke dan jika tidak misi Naruto lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura. Dia sadar bahwa dia salah.

Yoga versus Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai

"hah..hah…hah… anak ini terlalu kuat senpai." Kata Yamato

"aku setuju, pantas Asuma mati ditangannya." Kata Kakashi

"ada apa? Aku belum mengeluarkan jutsu sama sekali. Hei Kakashi padahal aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang mengesankan, tapi kau membuat ku kecewa." Teriak Yoga sambil membuat segel tangan

_Katon: kasai doragonbāsuto_

Dari mulut Yoga keluar api berbentuk Naga menuju arah Kakashi dan Yamato, Yamato dengan sigap mengeluarkan elemen air miliknya.

_Suiton: hahonryū_

Kedua jurus itu saling menghantam, walau di logika air menang melawan api, tapi itu salah, api milik Yoga dapat mengalahkan jurus air milik Yamato dan Yamato berusaha sekali lagi mengehntikan serangan Yoga, kali ini menggunakan elemen kayu

_Mokuton: mokujōheki_

Serangan Naga miliknya Yoga dapat dihentikan walau kayu milik Yamato juga terbakar.

"wah…wah tidak kusangka dapat menggunakan elemen air dan kayu dalam waktu singkat, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan serius." Kata Yoga

Tobi versus Tim Konoha

"sial kenapa semua serangan kita tidak ada yang kena." Kata Kiba sambil emosi.

"tenang kiba, kita harus dapat menganalisa dulu." Kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara

Selagi mereka menyusun rencana, Zetsu keluar dari dahan pohon sebelah Tobi.

"pertarungan telah selesai dan Itachi dikalahkan oleh Sasuke." Kata Zetsu Hitam

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Yoga dan Naruko." Jawab Tobi yang tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi sedikit berat.

Disi lain Yoga dan Naruko yang mendapat sinyal dari Tobi langsung pergi. Begitu juga dengan Tobi yang menghilang dan Zetsu yang kembali ke dalam pohon

Kisame versus Suigetsu

Zetsu pun muncul disebelah Kisame dan menyampaikan informasi yang dengan yang disampaikannya ke Tobi.

"hah… jadi Itachi telah kalah, kalau begitu aku dapat beristirahat sementara, baiklah kalian dapat menuju tempat Sasuke." Kata Kisame meninggalkan tim hebi

"tunggu sebentar pertarungan kita belum selesai senpai." Teriak Suigetsu, tapi Kisame tidak mengiraukannya

* * *

Markas Akatsuki

"baiklah dikarenakan Itachi telah tewas, Deidara kau dipasangkan dengan Kisame." Kata Pein dan itu disetujui oleh semua, kecuali Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang masih bertarung melawan Jiraiya.

"terus bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa kau serius untuk membuatnya bergabung dengan kita Madara." Kata Yoga kepada Tobi/Madara. Naruko yang mendengarnya terkejut, karena chakra Tobi dan Madara berbeda, tapi sekarang chakra mereka sama persis.

"soal Sasuke itu urusan ku, lebih baik kau konsen dengan tugas mu Yoga." Balas Tobi/Madara

"cih sepertinya akan ada perubahan lagi dalam penangkapan jinchuriiki." Kata Yoga yang tidak senang

"tenang saja kita tinggal menangkap Hachibi, dan yang menangkap adalah Yoga bersama Sasuke dan Tim Taka dan Sisanya hancurnya kelima kage, dengan begitu kita dapat menjalan rencana kita tanpa halangan." Kata Pein.

"tunggu dulu, aku tidak ingin berpisah. Aku ingin pergi juga menangkap Hachibi." Tegas Naruko

"baiklah kau akan ikut bersama Yoga, Sasuke dan Tim Taka." Balas Pein.

Sisanya adalah Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi/Madara dan Kisame mereka akan berpencar untuk memusnahkan para Kage.

* * *

DiKonoha

"jadi Naru memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, apalagi disana ada Yoga. Sepertinya akan berat untuk membawa Naru kembali." Kata Hokage

"jadi kami harus bagaimana Tou-san." Bentak Naruto yang emosi dikarenakan saudara kembarnya masuk ke dalam kelompok criminal kelas S.

"baik sekarang kita bagi dua kelompok,. Kelompok pertama adalah kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Guy, Lee dan Yamato tugas kalian membawa kembali Naruko dan Yoga dalam kondisi hidup apapun resikonya dan kelompok kedua Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Ino, dan Chouji, tenten dan Neji tugas kalian mengalahkan para anggota akatsuki. Baiklah sekarang semua berangkat setelah Jiraiya-sensei kembali." Tegas Minato

"memang ero-sennin kemana tou-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"dia sedang menuju Amegakure, untuk memastikan apakah benar disana tempat dari pemimpin akatsuki." Kata Minato

"kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak langsung berangkat kesana saja Hokage." Kali ini Neji yang angkat bicara

"kita jangan gegabah, pokoknya kalian akan berangkat setelah Jiraiya-sensei kembali atau ada informasi dari Jiraiya-sensei." Jawab Minato

* * *

Jiraiya versus Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori

'sial walau biasanya aku bisa menghadapi banyak orang sekaligus, tapi 1 malawan 7 benar-benar merepotkan, apalagi orang yang abadi ini. Jika terkena senjatanya aku yang mati. Sial' kata hati Jiraiya

"ada apa? Jangan bilang kau akan lari." Kata Hidan dengan nada Sombongnya.

"hei Jira-chan, apa kau siap menggunakan teknik itu." Kata Shima

"ayo kita lakukan." Jawab Jiraiya mengaktifkan mode sannin

Hidan, Kakuzu dan Sasori pun bersiap kembali menyerang Jiraiya, tapi saat ingin menyerang 2 jantung milik Kakuzu yaitu elemen api dan angin dihancurkan oleh Jiraiya dalam sekejap. Mereka bertiga pun terkejut, itu dikarenakan dalam mode sannin kecepetan, pertahan dan serangan akan lebih hebat beberapa kalilipat. Belum sempat kekagetan mereka bertiga.

_Tsuin Rasengan_

Lagi-lagi kedua jantung milik Kakuzu hancur kali ini petir dan air, Kakuzu yang sudah kehilangan 4 jantung mundur kebelakang Hidan dan Sasori, sayangnya Kakuzu sudah menjadi target Jiraiya

_Senpō: Kabari senbon_

Kakuzu pun tidak dapat menghindar dan terkena telak serangan Jiraiya, setelah selesai dengan Kakuzu Jiraiya menargetkan Sasori

_Senpō: Goemon_

Sasori dan Hidan pun dapat menghindari dengan cara kesisi yang berbeda, tapi itu sudah direncanakan Jiraiya

_Kuchiyose: GamaguchiShibari_

Sasori pun tertangkap dalam perut katak, saat dia ingin melawan Jiraiya dengan Kugutsu dari Kazekage ketiga, Jiraiya langsung menyerang Sasori, yang sebelumnya Jiraiya membuat bunshin

Katon: Dai Endan

Bunshin Jiraiya menyemburkan api dan membuat Kugutsu milik Sasori pun hancur terbakar, walau Sasori dapat menghindari dengan melompat, rupanya itu hanya kamuflase Jiraiya yang asli sedah berada dibelakang Sasori

_Ishiken_

Jiraiya menggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari batu dan langsung menusuk jantung Sasori dan yang tersisa hanya Hidan

"baiklah sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Kata Jiraiya

"kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku, aku ini abadi." Kata Hidan sarkatis

Hidan pun menyerang Jiraiya dengan sabit miliknya secara vertikal, walau begitu Jiraiya dapat menghindarinya.

_Ishiken_

Sabit milik Hidan pun patah, tapi Hidan menggunakantusukan yang dikeluarkan dari balik jubah dilengan kiri miliknya dan lagi-lagi.

_Ishiken_

Tusukan tersebut pun juga ikut patah. Hidan yang sudah kehabisan senjata, langsung menyerang jiraiya dengan membabi buta, tapi sayang semua serangan itu sia-sia dan Jiraiya langsung menyerang balik Hidan

Kuchiyose: GamaguchiShibari

Hidan pun langsung terkunci gerakannya. Dalam perut katak yang dipanggil Jiraiya

"hei lepaskan aku pak tua." Bentak Hidan.

"pak tua. Pak tua kau bilang… rasakan ini." Teriak Jiraiya

_Gamagakure no Jutsu_

Hidan pun langsung terperangkap dalam tubuh katak, sementara Jiraiya keluar dari gama moguri

"akhirnya aku dapat kembali ke konoha." Kata Jiraiya, sedangkan Shima menghilang

Sebelum Jiraiya lari dia terkena rudal dan meledakkan tangan kanan miliknya dan saat Jiraiya berbalik

_Katon: kasai doragonbāsuto_

Jiraiya masih sempat menyelamat Fukasaku, tapi sayangnya dia terkena serangan api dan membakar dirinya, disaat-saat kritis dia menliskan kode dipunggung Fukasaku

"tolong sampaikan ini ke Konoha." Kata Jiraiya lemah

Dan saat Fukasaku menghilang Jiraiya kembali ditembakkan rudl dan menghancurkan tubuhnya berkeping-keping.

"aku tidak mengira salah satu legenda sannin berani datang kemari sendirian." Kata Sosok berambut merah spike

"baik kita harus kembali kedalam." Kata sosok disebelahnya

Sementara itu Hidan yang berada di dalam tubuh gama moguri berhasil lepas dan kembali ke markas

TBC. . . .

* * *

Jurus yang Keluar pada chapter ini:

Mokuton mokujōheki: teknik ini menggunakan chakra untuk mengaktifkan akar didalam tanah dan dengan menggunakan teknik ini pengguna sebagai titik acuan membuat pilar kayu dari kiri dan kanannya. Pilar-pilar kayu bergabung bersama dalam bentuk kubah dengan pengguna sebagai pusat. Proses ini dapat digunakan sebagai kubah pelindung dari serangan lawan

Tsuin rasengan: rasengan ganda

Suiton hahonryū: teknik ini menciptakan air spiral ditangan pengguna yang menembakan pada kecepatan tinggi kearah musuh

Senpō Kabari senbon: Jiraiya dalam _mode sage _menembakkan rambut jarum/menggunakan rambut menjadi serangan pukulan.

Senpō Goemon: kolaborasi api Jiraiya, minyak Fukasaku, dan angin milik shima

Kuchiyose GamaguchiShibari: teknik ini mengubah daratan/ruangan menjadi permukaan perut katak yang mengunci gerakan lawan

Katon Dai Endan: jiraiya mengumpulkan minyak didalam mulutnya dalam fase _sage mode_ yang ditembakkan dalam sejumlah peluru api sebesar manusia

Ishiken: pedang batu ganda

Gamagakure no Jutsu: teknik persembunyian katak, Jiraiya memanggil gama moguri untuk sembunyi dalam mulutnya, katak ini dapat mengecil dan sembunyi di air

* * *

Pesan untuk Para Reader

Maaf kalau pertempurannya cepat selesai. Dichapter berikutnya Hidan, Deidara dan Kisame akan melawan Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Ino, dan Chouji, tenten dan Neji

Baiklah Reviewnya jangan lupa.

Terima Kasih kepada

*Sensei Rifuki

*Senpai Oneday575712

*Heztynha Uzumaki

From: Nalu Kuran


	5. Chapter 5 serangan Konoha

**Kebencian dan Dendam**

**Chapter 5**

**Serangan Konoha**

**Tokoh :Yoga. S, Naruko. U & Akatsuki**

**Pertarungan Terakhir**

**Desclaimer : cerita ini kuambil dari beberapa episode di Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary : Naruko adalah saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruko sangat membenci Konoha disebabkan Naruko tidak pernah diakui dan dianggap ada. Nah bagaimana perjalanan Naruko dalam menghancurkan Konoha**

**Ooc, Gaje, SemiCannon dan Newbie**

"Hei bagaimana apa kau menemukan markasnya." Kata Pria berambut nanas.

"Masih belum, tapi aku melihat 3 chakra yang sangat kuat" jawab seseorang pria yang menggunakan byakugan miliknya

"Baiklah kita akan membagi 3 kelompok. Aku dan Ino, terus Tenten, Neji dan Shino dan satu lagi Sai dan Choji." Kata Pria berambut nanas sekali lagi dan itu disetujui oleh semuanya, karena pria berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru ini memiliki IQ tertinggi di Negara Api

Flashback 10 Tahun lalu

Naruko POV

"Asyik akhirnya aku jadi Gennin diKonoha." Kata Ku sambil menuju kantor hokage, tempat dimana bekerja menjadi Hokage. Aku pun langsung berlari dan membuka pintunya. Saat aku disana, aku melihat saudara kembarku yang juga telah lulus ujian menjadi gennin Konoha sedang dielus-elus rambutnya oleh ayah kami.

Aku pun mendekatinya untuk juga memberitahukan bahwa aku telah lulus ujian Gennin sama seperti Naruto.

"Hei ayah aku ingin.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan bicara ku, ayahku memotong omongan ku.

"Kau harus mencontoh Naruto, dia telah lulus ujian Gennin bahkan peringkat 5." Kata Ayahku yang terus mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. Aku yang baru ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa aku juga lulus ujian gennin walau peringkat 6, tapi melihat ayahku dan Naruto. Aku langsung meninggalkan kantor ayahku dan duduk diayunan didepan Akademi.

Aku akan menjelaskan peringkat 1 adalah Yoga Uzumaki, peringkat 2 Shikamaru Nara, Peringkat 3 Sasuke Uchiha, peringkat 4 Sakura Haruno, Peringkat 5 Naruto Namikaze, Peringkat 6 aku.

Aku pun mempunyai ide, bahwa aku akan mengasih tahukan kepada ibuku saja, mungkin dia akan senang. Aku pun berlari kerumah. Saat sampai dirumah, aku terlambat. Aku melihat ayahku, ibuku dan Naruto sedang makan bersama sambil tertawa dan mereka terlihat senang. Melihat hal itu aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku tidak diinginkan, akupun berlari secepat mungkin sampai aku menabrak seseorang.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" kata seseorang yang kutabrak tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, maaf telah menabrakmu." Kata ku saat aku melihat keatas, orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Yoga Uzumaki.

"Kalau tidak salah kau anak dari Hokage kan, sedang apa sore begini keluar?" tanyanya.

"Aku Cuma bosan dirumah, aku ingin jalan-jalan saja." Jawab ku

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya sedikit saran. Jika kita satu tim, aku akan mengajarimu melempar kunai dan shuriken." Kata Yoga sambil meninggalkan ku.

Aku pun terus berjalan sampai didepan ayunan yang berada didepan akademi. Aku pun duduk dan sambil memikirkan perkataan Yoga. Tanpa sadar pipiku memerah, ya jujur saja aku mengira Yoga sama seperti Sasuke yang dingin, Shikamaru yang tukang tidur atau anak cowok aneh lainnya yang ada dikelasku.

Keesokan harinya guru Iruka membagikan tim

Tim 11 Lee, Tenten dan Neji.

Tim 10 Shikamaru, Ino dan Choji.

Tim 9 masih ada.

Tim 8 Kiba, Hinata dan Shino.

Tim 7 kalian tim special karena Cuma kalian yang anggotanya 5, yaitu Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze dan Yoga Uzumaki.

Setelah selesai pembagian tiba-tiba ada ledakan diluar desa, guru Iruka pun mengungsikan kami, tapi sayang Yoga langsung berlari melewati jendela menuju ledakan tersebut, sedangkan dan yang lainnya menuju tempat pengungsian yang ada didalam patung Hokage.

"Kalian tunggu disini saya akan menyusul Yoga dan membawanya kembali." Kata Guru Iruka.

"Naruko…hei Naruko…" kata Suara yang Familiar menurutku.

Naruko POV End

"Naruko…hei Naruko…" kata Suara yang Familiar menurutku.

Naruko pun membuka matanya dan mengetahui Yoga sedang menggendongnya dipunggungnya.

'Rupanya itu hanya mimpi.' Kata Naruko dalam hati.

Sekarang Naruko, Yoga dan Tim Taka yang dipimpin Sasuke sedang menuju lokasi Hachibi. Posisi sekarang Naruko sedang digendong Yoga dipunggungnya akibat pingsan saat menuju lokasi Hachibi.

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruko?" kata Yoga.

"tidak apa-apa kok, lagian aku bermimpi indah tadi." Jawab Naruko.

Mereka berlima pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sementara itu diperbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure.

"Hah… tidak kusangka berhadapan dengan anak kecil." Kata Hidan yang melawan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Jadi ini lawan ku ya un." Kata Deidara yang menghadapi Tenten, Neji dan Shino.

"Wah…wah…wah.. melawan orang-orang dari Konoha lagi." Kata Kisame yang melawan Sai dan Choji.

Deidara versus Tenten, Neji dan Shino

'ck…mereka anak-anak yang menyusahkan, baiklah kalau begitu.' Kata Deidara sambil menghindari tongkat milik Tenten.

C1 (Shī Wan).

Deidara melempar bom berbentuk laba-laba dalam jumlah besar kearah Tenten.

"Hooo…jadi Cuma itu serangan mu." Kata Tenten percaya diri.

"Tenten itu bukan tanah liat biasa, itu bom." Teriak Neji.

"Terlambat… rasakan ini _Katsu_" teriak Deidara.

Bom laba-laba itu pun meledak satu persatu, melihat hal itu Deidara tersenyum sinis, tapi sayang tenten dilindungi oleh serangga milik Shino.

"Apa itu.." teriak Deidara.

Mushi Kame no Jutsu.

"Ini adalah jutsu dari klan Aburame, kau harus waspada." Kata Shino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu rasakan ini." Kata Deidara.

Kibaku Nendo.

Deidara menciptakan beberapa bentuk menusia dari tanah liat yang dihubungkan dengan tali dari tangan Deidara.

"Ck…bagaimana ini kalau begini kita Cuma bisa menghindar." Kata Tenten.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus tanah liatnya dan kalian serang Deidara." Kata Shino sambil mengeluarkan serangga yang banyak dari lengan bajunya dan menangkap semua jutsu Deidara. Sedangkan Tenten dan Neji menyerang langsung kearah Deidara.

"Katsu…. Dan ini." Kata Deidara setelah meledakkan tanah liat yang berbentuk manusia tadi.

C2 (Shī Tsū).

Deidara pun membentuk naga dari tanah liat miliknya dan terbang keawan.

"Baiklah kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku." Kata Deidara percaya diri.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu." Jawab Tenten sambil melompat.

Sōshōryū.

Tenten pun langsung melempar ratusan senjata dari 2 gulungan miliknya. Deidara pun tidak tinggal diam dari mulut naga besar miliknya dia menembakkan naga-naga ukurang yang lebi kecil. Ledakan pun tidak terelakkan. Saat Deidara lagi sibuk dengan Tenten. Dengan bantuan Shino, Neji naik ke atas naga buatan Deidara. Neji oun tdak menyia-nyiakannya.

Shōtei.

Deidara pun terpental dari naga miliknya setelah menerima langsung dari Neji.

'ck…tidak kusangka aku akan mengalami kesulitan melawan 3 bocah dari Konoha, tapi jika aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku bisa mengalahkan Yoga dan Sasuke, setelah 2 targetku Itachi dan Orochimaru dibunuh oleh si Uchiha bungsu.'.

C4 (Shī Fō).

Deidara pun langsung membuat tanah liat menyerupai dirinya dalam ukuran raksasa, Neji dan yang lainnya pun terkejut.

"Hahaha… bagaimana dengan karena seni ku." Kata Deidara percaya diri.

"Hei Neji biar aku urus boneka raksasa ini, kau serang Deidara dengan Jyuken ditembah dengan serangan Tenten" kata Shino, sedangkan Neji dan Tenten pun mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah dengan ini kau tidak bisa kabur…" kata Deidara.

Neji dan Tenten berlari ketengah hutan untuk menyusun rencana.

"Sepertinya kau peracya diri ya." Kata Shino.

Hijutsu: Mushidama.

Boneka tanah liat milik Deidara pun terkurng dalam bola serangga milik Shino dan tanah liat milik Deidara pun digigitinya.

"percuma saja kau melakukan itu. Katsu." Kata Deidara.

Salam sekejap boneka itu menyublim, tapi serangga milik Shino pun ikut menjadi partikel-partikel kecil.

"Sepertinya Cuma sampai sini, kuserahkan sisanya kepada kalian." Kata Shino yang ikut menjadi partikel-partikel kecil dan tewas.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu.." kata Deidara yang senang, tapi disaat yang sama Neji sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Deidara.

Hakke Hasangeki.

Deidara pun terpental jauh ketengah Hutan dan belum sempat Deidara bangkit. Tenten juga langsung menyerang Deidara.

Bakuryūgeki.

Deidara pun terluka parah akibat seranga-serangan barusan, dikarenakan Deidara sudah tidak mungkin menghabisi Neji dan Tenten, Deidara pun mengaktifkan serangan terakhir.

C0.

Deidara pun meledakkan dirinya, tenten yang berada dalam radiusnya tidak dapat melarikan diri, tapi disaat yang tepat Naji pun melidungi Tenten.

Hakkeshō Kaiten.

Neji pun terluka parah walau masih hidup, tapi resikonya dia kehilangan kedua tangan miliknya, sedangkan Deidara pun tewas. Neji dan tenten pun pergi ketempat Sai dan Chouji.

Hidan versus Shikamaru dan Ino

"Hahahaha…. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menyerang ku." Kata Hidan sambil menyerang Shikamaru dan Ino secara membabi buta dengan tongkat pemberian Pein.

"Ck tidak ku sangka kita akan melawan orang seperti ini. Ino kita kau serang dengan shintenshin mu, lalu bawa dia ke Hutan. Aku punya rencana." Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah rasakan ini." Kata Ino.

Shintensin no jutsu.

Tubuh Ino pun langsung terjatuh, sebelum terjatuh Shikamaru menggendongnya dan membawanya ke Hutan disusul oleh Hidan yang tubuh dan Jiwanya telah diambil oleh Ino.

Sesampainya dihutan Shikamaru meletakkan Ino dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Baiklah Ino aku akan menangkapnya dengan jurus pengikat bayangan, kau keluarlah dari tubuhnya." Kata Shikamaru.

Setelah Ino keluar dari tubuh Hidan, Shikamaru langsung menyerang Hidan yang masih belumpulih sepenuhnya.

Kage Nui no Jutsu.

Tubuh milik Hidan pun banyak tertembus jurus ilik Shikamaru, tapi Hidan masih dapat bergerak. Shikamarupun tidak kehabisan akal. Dia langsung mengikatsulur-sulur bayangannya ke batang-batang Pohon dan mengikatnya. Itu rupanya berhasil mengikat Hidan. Setelah itu Shikamaru melempar puluhan kertas peledak ketubuh Hidan. Hidan yang tidak bisa menghindar langsung terkena telak dan menyebabkan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ino dan Shikamaru pun mengubur potongan dari tubuh milik Hidan secara menyebar. Setelah selesai mereka bertemu Tenten dan Neji.

Kisame versus Sai dan Chouji

"Hah….hah…. sial kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bisa kita serang." Kata Chouji yang sudah kelelahan begitu juga dengan Sai.

"Kalian kira bisa mengalahkan ku dan Samehada dengan kekuatan lemah seperti itu." Jawab Kisame yang merangkul Samehada dipundaknya.

Saat Kisame sedang percaya diri, dari belakang Shikamaru menggunakan _Kagemane no jutsunya_ dan menghentikan gerakkan Kisame. Kisame yang tidak bisa bergerak langsung diserang secara serentak oleh Chouji, Tenten dan Sai.

"Rasakan ini." Kata mereka bertiga.

Benevolent Kings (Niō) or Vajra Strongmen (Kongō Rikishi). 

Sōgu: Tensasai.

Nikudan Hari Sensha.

Kisame pun tidak dapat menghidar dan terkena telak 3 serangan secara langsung dan itu langsung membuat Kisame sekarat, tapi Kisame langsung menghilang setelah itu.

Sementara itu diKomugakure. Tim Taka bersama Yoga dan Naruko berhasil menangkap Hachibi dan Yoga memberitahukan alasan dia bergabung dengan akatsuki ke Naruko, yaitu untuk membantu Konoha menyelidiki tentang Akatsuki dan berusaha memusnahkan anggotanya satu demi satu, tapi sepertinya itu akan lebih mudah karena hampir semua anggota akatsuki tewas. Naruko pun tidak percaya akan hal itu, walau pada akhirnya Naruko menerima kenyataan itu dan berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha bersama Yoga setelah semua anggota Akatsuki tewas.

Akhirnya Pein bersama sisa anggota akatsuki lainnya datang dan menyegel Hachibi, tapi sayang rupanya itu hanya tentakel milik Hachibi dan mereka pun gagal, Tim Taka pun keluar dari Akatsuki dan Pein bersama Madara, Konan dan Kisame memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri dan Iwa. Sedangkan Yoga dan Naruko menyusun rencana untuk mengakhiri hal ini saat sisa anggota akatsuki menyerang Konoha

Disuatu tempat seseorang melakukan Edo Tensei untuk memanggil Kazekage ke 3, Madara yang telah digabungkan dengan kekuatan Hokage 1, dan Raikage ke 3.

"Khukhukhu….. dengan ini aku bisa menguasai 5 negara besar." Kata seseorang dengan Kacamata.

Ditengah Gurun pun muncul lubang dimensi.

"jadi ini dunia Shinobi lainnya." Kata Seseorang yang memakai topeng kucing

"disini pun kita akan menyegel semua Bijuu dalam diri kita. Seperti didunia Kita." Kata seseorang dengan topeng Rubah

Jurus yang Keluar pada chapter ini:

C1 (Shī Wan) : Teknik Bom Deidara yang paling dasar dan dengan bentuk serbaguna dari peledak tanah liat. Dia dapat membuat bom jenis ini dalam jumlah besar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mushi Kame no Jutsu: Teknik ini menggunakan kikaichū sebagai perisai, mereka terbang dalam bentuk kubah dengan kecepatan tinggi, mirip dengan Hakkeshō Kaiten milik clan Hyuga. Kubah cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan serangan masuk, tetapi dapat terganggu cukup dengan kekuatan ledakan.

Kibaku Nendo: Deidara dapat membuat tanah liat meledak dengan  
mengatakan Katsu.

C2 (Shī Tsū): Naga ini sendiri mamputerbang sementara Deidara aman berada di punggungnya, naga bisa mengeluarkan beberapatanah liat kecil yang akan menyerang lawan seperti rudal.  
. Setiap rudal mengambil bentuk sama seperti Naga yang asli & mampu melacak target mereka dan menghasilkan ledakan yang signifikan proporsional tetapi ketika mereka muncul, mereka  
mengkonsumsi sejumlah besar tanah liat dari naga asli. Setiap C2 "Naga" mampu menciptakan, sebelum tanah liat harus dikorbankan dari daerah yang lebih penting, seperti tubuh atau sayap. Naga juga dapat menghasilkan tambang tanah liatdengan mengorbankan tanah liat, yang mengambil bentuk makhluk bulat kecil, yangkemudian dapat dimanipulasi untuk memaksa lawan untuk melawan dalam ruang terbatas. 

Sōshōryū: Tenten melompat ke udara di antara 2 gulungan kecilnya yang terbang & melayang-layang kemudian Tenten meng-kuchiyose semua jenis senjata sebagai serangan yang kuat & dia dapat mengendalikannya dengan benang kawat.

Shōtei: Serangan ini terdiri dari dorongan cepat tepat dari telapak tangan pengguna pada tubuh lawan. Seperti teknik Jūken, ia mengirim chakra ke sasaran untuk menyebabkan kerusakan internal yang sementara akan melumpuhkan lawan.

C4 (Shī Fō): Dengan tanah liat-nya, Deidara menciptakan boneka raksasa yang tampak seperti pecah, awan bom kecil sekali dilepaskan. Tidak mungkin terlihat oleh orang normal, bomakan memasuki aliran darah siapa saja yang menghirup mereka. Sesampai di sana, yang tak terhitung banyaknya bom mikro akan ledak atas perintah Deidara, menyebabkan tubuh korban hancur pada tingkat sel; secara harfiah mengubahnya menjadi debu.

Hijutsu Mushidama: Saat Kikaichū menemukan musuh, serangga mengikuti perintah pengguna, berkumpul sekaligus. Serangga benar-benar mengelilingi target, membuat bola dunia. Mereka menahan musuh dan mulai menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit chakra mereka. Sebelum kematian tiba. Bahkan jika target berhasil melarikan diri, serangga akan segera mengikuti mereka.

Hakke Hasangeki: Sebuah variasi yang lebih kuat dari Hakke Kūshō. Pengguna memukul target pada jarak dekat dengan gelombang kuat dari chakra. Serangan itu mengirimkan mereka terbang kembali ke bebatuan atau dinding, menyebabkan kerusakan parah.

Bakuryūgeki: Melalui salah satu gulungan-nya, Tenten memanggil seekor naga api besar yang memiliki dampak ledakkan. 

C0: Teknik bunuh diri yangdigunakan sebagai pilihan terakhir yang menghasilkan ledakan yang unik yang mencakup radius sepuluh kilometer. 

Hakkeshō Kaiten: Setelah merilis chakra dari setiap tenketsu dalam tubuh mereka, pengguna kemudian berputar cepat menangkis serangan, baik menciptakan sebuah perisai dari chakra yang berputar di sekitar mereka dan melemparkan pergi setiap serangan yang di dekatnya. Pengguna juga dapat secara aktif mengontrol ukuran dan kekuatan bola sesuai situasi. Teknik ini hanya efektif ketika berputar, karena chakra itu sendiri tidak cukup untuk menghentikan serangan fisik sehingga jika mereka tidak bisa berputar, pengguna menjadi rentan.

Kage Nui no Jutsu: Untuk melakukan teknik ini Shikamaru pertama-tama akan membentuk segel tangan yang diperlukan untuk memperpanjang bayangannya. Shikamaru kemudian akan berubah segel tangannya yang menyebabkan bayangan muncul dari tanah dalam sulur. Sulur-sulur dapat memperpanjang dan mengikat dan cukup kuat untuk menembus target di dekatnya.

Shintensin no jutsu: teknik bertukar pikiran /jiwa dengan lawan,sehingga Ino dapat sesuka hati mengendalikan tubuh lawan. Namun jika tubuh lawan terluka maka tubuh Ino yang asli juga ikut mendapatkan dampaknya.

Benevolent Kings (Niō) or Vajra Strongmen (Kongō Rikishi): Dua makhluk raksasa yang kuat, Agyō dan Ungyō, digunakan untuk serangan fisik terhadap musuh dengan kekuatan besar mereka.

Nikudan Hari Sensha: Dengan efektivitas terangkat beberapa kali dengan menggunakan bersama-sama dengan senjata, teknik ini adalah versi yang disempurnakan dari klan Akimichi yang Tank Bullet Manusia . Salah satu aplikasi dari teknik ini pertama melibatkan pengguna tali membungkus dengan kunai melekat di tubuh mereka, setelah itu Teknik Multi-Ukuran yang digunakan. Dari negara itu, salah satu switch ke Tank Bullet Manusia . Menggunakan kunai sebagai paku, meningkatkan rotasi kekuasaan, dan kekuatan serangan juga secara drastis naik. Dalam aplikasi lain dari teknik ini, ditunjukkan dalam Bagian II, Choji cepat tumbuh rambutnya keluar untuk membungkus tubuhnya, dalam cara yang mirip dengan Jiraiya 's Jizo Needle Teknik, daripada menggunakan kunai. Hal ini menghasilkan paku jauh lebih banyak daripada versi sebelumnya, serta waktu persiapan lebih pendek karena tidak perlu Choji untuk membungkus kunai sekitar tubuhnya. 

Sōgu Tensasai: Sebuah versi lebih kuat dari Sōshōryū, Tenten melempar gulungan besar-nya ke udara di atas lawannya dan memanggil ratusan senjata yang berbeda dari itu. Senjata-senjata itu bergerak begitu cepat sehingga mereka muncul sebagai garis-garis putih.

Pesan untuk Para Reader

Dichapter selanjutnya Yoga dan Naruko akan berbalik menyerang Akatsuki dan melindungi Konoha, sementara itu Ancaman yang lebih besar datang untuk memusnahkan dunia Shinobi.

Baiklah Reviewnya jangan lupa.

Terima Kasih kepada

*Sensei Rifuki

*Senpai Oneday575712

*Heztynha Uzumaki

From: Nalu Kuran


End file.
